Digital media container racks come in a variety of forms. They are generally configured to hold a number of generally standard-sized thin rectangular prism-shaped holders for compact disks, digital video disks, video compact disks, mini-disks or similar.
Amongst the variety of forms are racks that provide a generally upright rack having a plurality of substantially horizontal tubular cross members onto which the digital media containers can reside. There may be a desire to place vertical dividers between adjacent tubular members to either separate different sets of containers or to further support the tubular members themselves.
The difficulty in providing such dividers is that they need to be easily movable along the tubular members or even entirely removable from the rack while sufficiently stable and secure when attached to provide some form of support. Current mechanisms generally provide static dividers at fixed points or easily movable dividers that are not secure once attached to the tubular members.